


[Podfic] Unbidden Forbidden

by CMRandles



Series: Unbidden Forbidden [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rough Sex, Violence, captive!Tony, hydra!cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMRandles/pseuds/CMRandles
Summary: [[Podfic of Unbidden Forbidden (read by the author) - VERY NSFW, do not leave this on your bluetooth when you're driving the kids home from soccer practice!]]In which Tony stumbles into Captain America the secret Hydra Agent and pays for his mistake in a manner entirely unanticipated.





	[Podfic] Unbidden Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> I've been doing some freelance work lately recording audio-books and I was thinking "hey, why don't I record one of my OWN stories?" So I did. It's, uh, rather graphic as I stated in the summary so definitely don't leave this lying around if you share a Dropbox account with Grandma (unless you think she'd be into it). The link in the body is to the MP3, which is housed on Dropbox. 
> 
> P.S. Listen all the way to the end for an outtake of me losing it during the sex scene.

Link to the podfic: [Unbidden Forbidden Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/f7y17n1ef2ez3e6/UF_chap1_mixdown.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? Should I continue the rest of the series?


End file.
